


Special Treatment

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: You pull a muscle while running; Rafael helps you rub it out.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 20





	Special Treatment

“Mother fucking cock sucker son of a bitch,” you swore, rubbing the side of your left leg, along your hip. You reached into the waistband of your running shorts, pulling out the key to enter the apartment. You limped in, wincing with every step.

“Hey,” you heard from the hall. You looked over to see your still very much half-asleep boyfriend rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“4:30,” you replied looking at the clock. “Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you,” you apologized.

“No, it’s fine. I was going to get up soon anyway. Have to get down to the office to prep a witness and file a motion to dismiss,” Rafael replied.

“I’ll get the carafe going,” you stated, hobbling over to the kitchen cabinet where the coffee was kept. A sharp pain shot up your leg and you swore again.

Rafael was suddenly at your side. “Cariño, what happened to your leg?”

You sighed. “Halfway through my planned 10 miles, my hip locked, then my knee buckled and every step afterward was just excruciating. I had to take a subway back.”

Rafael’s eyes narrowed. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have picked you up.” He tsked in disapproval.

“It’s fine, you were asleep,” you replied, grabbing two mugs from the shelf. Rafael took the mugs from you and placed them on the counter. “Maybe you should see someone.”

“I’ll foam roll and ice it,” you reassured Rafael. “I’ll be fine.” Rafael rolled his eyes, sighing. “Maybe I will take some ibuprofen,” you added for good measure.

You playfully shoved Rafael away. “Go shower. I’ll ice my leg while the coffee makes.”

Rafael grumbled in Spanish about you being stubborn as he walked away. “I heard that, and you’re one to talk,” you replied cheekily.

As Rafael showered, you limped to your shared bedroom with a bag of frozen peas. You shimmied your shorts off and took off your t-shirt. Laying on your side in just your sports bra and panties, you flipped through a magazine while the frozen peas laid precariously on your hip.

Rafael emerged from the shower, a towel draped around his hips. Water droplets fell from his hair. He let out a whistle. “Looking good detective. Is that your UC look?”

You chortled, looking up at him. “Oh yeah, counselor. This is how I get all the bad guys. Luring them in my sweaty sports bra and high ponytail. They can’t resist me.”

Rafael smirked and sat next to you, bending his head to give you a small kiss. “How’s your hip?” he questioned, placing a hand on the small of your back.

“Eh,” you replied. “I’ll see if I can just do paperwork today with Liv. I am a little backlogged, so perfect timing.”

Rafael’s hand began to move lower down your backside, to the top of your left cheek. He alternated with rubbing your cheek and running his hand under your underwear, giving you a squeeze.

“Mmmmm,” you moaned softly. “That feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Rafael asked rhetorically, his green eyes darkening. “How about this?” His hand moved up, moving the bag of peas off your hip. He massaged your aching hip, feeling the knot that had developed. You groaned, slightly in discomfort but Rafael kept massaging the knot. He alternated from deep hard rubs to light circles. Your hip pain began to alleviate and you smiled, looking up at him. “Thank you mi amor.”

Rafael dipped his lips to yours once more. His tongue traced the bottom of your lip, begging for entry. You opened your mouth to let him in. His tongue darted to explore your mouth. Rafael tasted like spearmint and he smelled of his aftershave, woody and spicy. You moved to sit up more, but Rafael kept you still.

“Let me take care of you,” Rafael replied breaking the kiss. Rafael rubbed your hip some more, his hand slipping under the fabric of your underwear.

“Oh yes,” you agreed, practically purring. “I ache everywhere.”

Rafael hummed in acknowledgement. His hand moved away from your underwear, and traced the length of your leg from mid-thigh to your hip.

Slowly his hand made its way back under your underwear, along your hip. Your breathing hitched as his hand moved closer to the apex of your thighs. You were already sopping in anticipation.

“You’re so wet,” Rafael noted, a single finger stroking you briefly, before slipping inside. You sighed at the feeling of his finger in you. Encouraging, you pushed your panties to the side allowing Rafael greater access.

Rafael slipped another finger inside of you, his tempo quickening. You began moving against his hand, mewling as he continued his ministrations. His fingers pumped in and out of you faster and faster. You were so wet, you could feel yourself dripping. You cried out in pleasure, “Oh Rafa.”

Rafael slowed his momentum before removing his fingers completely. You whimpered in protest and Rafael made a big show of sucking on his fingers. “Dulce,” he remarked. Pushing you onto your back. Leaning over, he grabbed a pillow and encouraged you to lift your hips, placing the pillow under you. You spread your legs wantonly and unabashedly. Nipping your thighs, Rafael nestled in between your legs, his tongue in your folds, licking you and swirling his tongue on your swollen clitoris. You groaned, and your hands lost themselves in his dark hair, trying to keep him in place.

“Oh yes,” you agreed, practically purring. “I ache everywhere.”

Rafael hummed in agreement and the vibrations sent shockwaves up your body. Rafael’s tongue flicked on your clitoris as he slipped two fingers back in, all the way deep to the knuckle. You hips rose to meet his thrusts. A third finger slipped inside, stretching you and you cried out in pleasure.

“That’s right, take it,” Rafael whispered. His thumb rubbed you clitoris haphazardly. You like getting fucked by my hand?” Rafael asked through heavy lidded eyes.

“Yes, oh yes,” you moaned. Your legs were shaking. “I am going to cum,” you groaned.

“Cum for me,” Rafael growled, his fingers pumping in and out of you faster. He dipped his head back between your legs and flicked his tongue against your clit. You came hard, shouting his name, grabbing the sheets haphazardly. Rafael continued to pump his fingers, while looking up at you. A smirk graced his face, and he removed his fingers. Moving back up to you, he pushed his fingers into your mouth. “Chupa,” he ordered. You sucked on his fingers, tasting yourself.

You nipped Rafael’s fingers playfully and he chuckled, removing them. He pressed a kiss on your lips. “Feeling better?”

“Mmmm much,” you replied grinning. You sat up and removed your sports bra. Pushing Rafael gently back onto the bed, you climbed onto him. “But I do think more TLC is in order,” you replied taking his hands and placing them on your breasts. “Up to the challenge, counselor?”

Rafael winked. “I think I like my odds.”

{FIN}


End file.
